


Star Shine

by starshinedown



Series: Ten Quotes Challenge [5]
Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinedown/pseuds/starshinedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve always been grateful,” Carlisle murmured, “that science’s explanations of the stars, their composition and age, have never taken away their romance and beauty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Movie/quote: "I love this place at night. The stars... there's no right or wrong in them. They're just there." - Platoon (1986) AFI# 86
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

The four of them settled on their backs, sated from the hunt and taking a quiet moment to just be. Edward could hear Jasper’s mind reveling in the contentment they were all exuding, and he smiled as his brother took their calmness, multiplied, and sent it back out over the small group.

The result was four happy, content, and blissed out male vampires. The side effect of quieting their minds was a blessing for Edward. Gratitude welled in his heart.

You’re welcome brother   
, Jasper whispered in his mind.

“When I was first changed,” he said in a hushed voice, “I never imagined I would have a moment like this. Family. Peace.”

Carlisle, on Edward’s right and feeling meditative in Savasana, hummed in agreement.

Edward let himself contemplate the two eldest vampires near him, and the changes time had wrought in their lives, but eventually he spun back to more familiar thoughts of Bella and Nessie and how, he imagined, his daughter was looking up at these same stars this night. The magnitude of the blessings in his life overwhelmed him for a moment, and joy sang in his heart. 

Jasper took this, too, and shared it among the others. 

Emmett’s voice, barely above a whisper, eased out across the quiet. “I feel the same way, brother. Blessed. Joyful. Grateful.”

Above them, the universe’s millions of stars illuminated the night sky above the North Cascades National Park, and the four were quiet for a long time, absorbing the beauty and relative quiet of their surroundings.

Edward breathed deep, and exhaled completely as he contemplated the sky above them.    
"I love this place at night. The stars... there's no right or wrong in them. They're just there."

“I’ve always been grateful,” Carlisle murmured, “that science’s explanations of the stars, their composition and age, have never taken away their romance and beauty.”

“Science can’t strip away beauty,” Jasper said quietly. “Even if we understand the mechanics of how we are what we are, the magic of living , as human or now as vampire, doesn’t disappear. We are, just as the stars are; not inherently right or wrong. Simply existing.” 

Edward opened his mouth to argue, to point out that they are nothing like the stars but abominations of nature, but he caught a flash of Nessie in Jasper’s mind, and closed it. He may have thought his existence cursed, and his initial reaction to news of Bella’s pregnancy warped by that perception, but his child was evidence enough--really, Carlisle and Esme were evidence enough--that they were, like humans, inherently neither good no evil. 

For the first time, Edward really believed that.


End file.
